


5 things Cisco Noticed About the Black Canary

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Blackvibe oneshots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and also Laurel Lance, before they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things Cisco Noticed About the Black Canary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little more rambly than the first one, and I think Cisco might come off a little OOC. Sorry about that.

1\. The Black Canary outfit

He notices that the Black Canary outfit shifts. The hair is slightly different, the suit has a lot more buckles and straps, and the bo staff has become a police baton. It is obvious to him, if not to anyone else, that someone else has become the Black Canary.

The new woman is still just as awesome as the first, although more reports have the new Black Canary working with the Arrow than the old one did. 

He also thinks of a half dozen ways to improve upon her costume whenever he watches reports of the Black Canary, but they drift to the back of his mind when he isn’t paying attention.

2\. Her awesomeness

The first thing Cisco thinks of when he sees ADA Laurel Lance, besides that she’s beautiful, is that she reminds him of Caitlin. Not because he thinks Caitlin is beautiful - he thinks of her like a sister - but because she looks like she could easily destroy anyone who crossed her. 

Cisco has a thing for strong, badass, beautiful women, okay? It’s why Lisa Snart was able to dupe him so easily; all she had to do was pretend to be an engineer and he was hooked.

And Laurel has to be pretty smart; she’s a lawyer. And not a scumbag lawyer either; she works to put criminals away. Cisco doesn’t really like lawyers, but he could definitely make an exception for her.

3\. Her smile

The first time she smiles at him it’s brisk, a smile from one stranger to another. Of course, they are strangers, so why should he expect anything different.

Then he learns that she’s the Black Canary.

Her smile this time is proud and happy and a little bit bashful.

He takes back what he thought earlier about her being beautiful and skilled; she’s not just that.

She’s awesome.

4\. Her weapon

The sonic weapons are perfect for her.

Sonic weapons are like the Spanish Inquisition: nobody expects them.

There’s a kind of irony to it too. A scream is basically a defensive maneuver; it says help me, I’m in danger. Her sonic weapons flip that around, attacking rather than defending.

It’s less of a scream and more of a war cry.

5\. Her smell

He feels a little creepy for thinking it while she’s taking a picture with him, but she smells amazing. 

Whenever a character in those romance novels he will never admit to reading claims that she is overwhelmed by the smell of her partner, he had just written it off as the author completely misinterpreting how pheromones work. But now, being on the receiving end of half of a hug from the Black Canary, who is so awesome and strong and badass, he maybe understands.

He will never tell anyone that he compared himself to the heroine of a trashy romance novel.

But anyways, she smells really good, and she’s so amazing and stunning and wow, he kind of wants to kiss her. It would probably be really bad if he did though, ‘cause he thinks she could kill him very easily if she got offended by it. Also, people tend not to like being kissed out of nowhere by guys they’ve only known for a day.

A few months later though, she visits Central City. More specifically, Laurel comes to STAR labs to see him. 

Cisco is taken by surprise when she asks him out to dinner. He still says yes though.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there will be two more installments in this series.


End file.
